


Ginger Ale

by FailureArtist



Series: Friendship & Stuff Cinematic Universe [15]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cousin Incest, Cults, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Humanstuck, Infidelity, Interrupted Sex, M/M, Sweet Art Deco mansions, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureArtist/pseuds/FailureArtist
Summary: April 2017: Meulin discovers Kurloz's intimate relationship with Gamzee.
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Kurloz Makara, Meulin Leijon/Kurloz Makara
Series: Friendship & Stuff Cinematic Universe [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532495
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Ginger Ale

**Author's Note:**

> Contains a relationship between first cousins and emotional manipulation to justify cheating.

Meulin was so excited after witnessing Gamzee’s initiation. Gamzee was like a step-son to her and seeing him fully join the Family was a miracle to her. Now she was cooling down at the post-initiation reception in the ballroom of a prominent and wealthy devotee. Though she was far from being an introvert, she had problems lip-reading people she did not know well and not everyone at the reception was well-versed in American Sign Language. So she was drinking non-alcoholic punch and eating these cute little hatchet man cookies by herself. 

After she was finished nibbling on half a dozen cookies, she wondered where both the man of the hour and her boyfriend had gone. She decided to wander around the mansion by herself to see if she could find them. Hopefully, the owner would not mind.  _ Su casa es mi casa _ . 

The mansion was a remnant of Detroit’s golden era, an Art Deco masterpiece with every feature either steel or made to look like it, in honor of the city’s biggest export. The effect was impressive but not very homey, in Meulin’s opinion. It could use more throw pillows and bean bags. Still, the Detroit mansion reminded her of the glory of the Makaras’ Earthly family. His Grandma Karen had told so many wonderful stories of balls at places like this. 

Meulin’s curious wandering led her to pet a steel eagle head newel, follow the wrought iron railing, and stroll past several stained glass windows depicting the birth of the industrial revolution. As she walked past the portraits, wondering if any were related to her boyfriend, she stopped at one door. Though she could not hear anything but a faint ringing since her car accident, she had a fifth sense there was some type of noise coming from that room. It was like that constant ringing was getting louder. Her heart fell in her chest as if someone had walked over her grave. There was something going on in that room and she had to see what if was. Curiosity may have killed the cat but she knew satisfaction would bring it back.

She opened up the door enough to see Gamzee on a rich person’s guest bed with his head thrown back in ecstasy and his makeup smeared. She could have stopped at those few inches but she thought for a second  _ I wonder who he’s shipped with  _ and she opened the door all the way. And over Gamzee’s crotch, like a bird of bad omen, she saw a familiar purple-braided head. It then looked up at her.

She could not hear herself scream, but she soon realized she was doing it. Instead of slamming the door shut, she quickly stepped inside the room and closed the door behind her. She prayed nobody noticed her noise. Then she looked over at Gamzee and Kurloz on the bed. Gamzee’s lips were moving but what Meulin really cared about was what her boyfriend’s hands were doing.

_ I can explain _ , he said.

_ Yes!! Explain now!! _ she replied back in the sign language version of screaming. 

_ (Little Clown) and I are the same person. _

_ So this is masturbation to you?! But it is not masturbation! _

_ We are all part of the incestuous slurry. You know that. _

_ That does not mean we fuck everyone! _

_ You already knew I have sex with others.  _ He used such a medical sign for sex while she had used a crude one and she felt a little embarrassed.  _ It is our deal. _

He was right about the deal. She knew he fooled around with other guys. She thought that was okay, as long as he did not do anything with girls. She could play around with other girls, but never do anything with a man. Yet she never expected he would fool around with his own cousin. She had not prepared for that pain.

_ But we were supposed to tell each other! _

_ I knew you were not enlightened enough to know yet. _

That stabbed her through the heart. She knew she was new to this compared to Kurloz but being called unenlightened was a low blow. After all these years, was she still so attached to human mores? 

_ I understand but I am surprised! _

_ Why are you angry? _

Meulin felt her eyes fill with tears. If she blinked, the tears would fall and reveal herself to be a jealous buffalo.

_ I am just surprised! _

Gamzee flailed in the corner of her vision. He looked relieved when she looked in his direction and she got the feeling he’d been trying awhile to catch her attention. She blinked to clear her vision and the tears fell anyway.

“Sorry for all this motherfucking bullshit,” Gamzee said, or he might have just mouthed it. She hated that she did not know. 

Kurloz signed again.

_ Stop crying. You do not need to be sad. This is a happy moment for Little Clown. _

She signed back  _ I am happy!!  _ but her face betrayed her emotions.

_ Those are tears of joy? _

_ Yes. I am happy. _

_ You are not jealous? _

She gulped and shook her head. 

_ Now you have knowledge of what is happening. Will you leave us alone? _

_ Why should I leave you alone? _

_ Don’t you want Little Clown to enjoy his initiation? _

She looked at Gamzee. He looked bashfully to the side.

_ What about the party?  _

_ This will not take long. Stand outside the door.  _

She looked at Gamzee again. He was touching himself and not looking at her. 

“Enjoy yourself,” she said as quietly as she could. 

She left and shut the door behind her, using all her energy not to stomp out and slam the door. When she was out of that situation, she could cry without shame.

She was truly happy for Gamzee. He had become a full-member of the Family and he had the sexual attentions of Purrloz. Why should she be jealous when she also had those wonderful things? 

If there was noise in that bedroom, she could not hear it. She could only hear that same constant ringing. At this point, she could barely remember what the voice of her beloved sounded like, let alone his cousin. She did not know what was worse, hearing those two get it on or imagining what noise they would make.

Were there hints she ignored that this was happening? The Makaras were very close, closer than cousins usually were, and often physically affectionate. She knew they sometimes slept in the same bed. Did they ever do it on the same bed she and Purrloz made love on? 

She stood in the hallway until she stopped crying. She did not know how long that took. Then, she took out some tissues and dabbed her eyes. Her makeup was ruined now. She looked to be a very sad kitty.

Before she could leave for the party, the Makaras finally came out of the bedroom. Kurloz actually had the guts to try to kiss Meulin, but she turned her head away.

He asked,  _ Are you angry? _

She shook her head.  _ Your mouth has been on Little Clown. _

_ He is clean. We are one. _

She gave in and kissed Kurloz. He did taste like penis. His own penis, half-hard, poked at Meulin. He pulled away to ask another question.

_ Do you want to make love? _

She shook her head.  _ I have a headache. _

_ Then we are going home. _

_ What about the party? _

Kurloz shook his head. Meulin did not feel like partying anymore, but she still felt hurt. 

Kurloz adjusted himself. His bulge shrunk. The three of them made their way downstairs. The decor seemed harsh this past through. Instead of going straight to the parking garage, they stopped in the ballroom. Kurloz grabbed a glass and a spoon and while she could not hear she knew what noise happened when he combined those two. Everyone turned to look at the threesome and Meulin felt confused and put on the spot. Kurloz took out his electrolarynx and said something to the crowd. She hated that she couldn’t understand him. Whatever he said, people reacted strongly. Some looked horrified. Some even dropped their glasses. Some laughed. Some clapped. Bishop Hank nodded grimly.

She tapped Gamzee on the arm.

_ What did he say? _ she asked when he turned to look at her with wide-eyes. 

_ He told everyone about us. _

Meulin blushed under what was left of her makeup. The cat was out of the bag. Her shame was out in the open. No, not shame. This was Gamzee’s success. She smiled. What else could she do?


End file.
